Lily Kane: The Truth Uncovered
by AcrossAStarSweptSky
Summary: "Dad? Can I ask you something? Who's Lily Kane?" In the midst of the new Lily Kane movie, Lucy Echolls asks her father who the woman, who nobody can seem to forget, is... Future Fic. Stong hints of LoVe


**So I have had this in my head for awhile. I have been rewatching my Veronica Mars series and I figured, why not? So read and enjoy...**

* * *

><p><em>Click. Click Click.<em>

The sound of typing fills the large living room. A little girl stands on one side of the room as she stares at her father's hunched over form, his eyes bright with excitement. A silent debate is raging a war inside her head as she stares. The girl tugs on her blonde braids as she desperately tries to hold onto the courage she had when she had entered the room.

"Dad?" She asks, softly. The man looks up and smiles when he sees her.

"Hey Lucy, what's up?" Logan Echolls asks his ten year old daughter. He notes her troubled expression and his eyes immediately become concerned. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, of course," She walks further into the room and sits down on the chair facing the couch Logan was currently sitting on. She was silent for a few moments. "Whatcha working on?"

Logan's eyes lit up into a mischievous glint. He chuckled. "A new book series. It's about Vanna Saturns, a high school private detective working to solve the case of who murdered her sister Rosie Keeler."

This piqued her interest, "So is the main character based off of Mom again?"

Logan laughed. "It's always about your mom. Don't tell her I said that."

Logan began typing again. Lucy grinned, this was her dad. Logan Echolls, a famous author who's works extend from writing New York Times best selling mysteries, to screenwriting Academy Award winning movies. He never seemed to run out of ideas, (ideas provided by her mom who was an FBI agent). He was always telling her stories and adventures that he had cooked up in his mind.

Lucy wondered what led to this newest book series. Which brought her back to the task at hand. She took a small breath, "Dad? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," He responded , without stopping his furious typing.

"Who's Lily Kane?"

His typing hands abruptly stopped. He was silent and Lucy had immediately wished she had never asked the question that had been bugging her since her best friend, Jordan Fennel, had mentioned that her parents would be interested in learning about the planned movie production titled 'Lilly Kane: The truth uncovered'. All he said that her Mom had played a huge role in the movie and they wanted some major actors playing her part.

She was about to say 'forget it' and walk out of the room when her dad finally answered her. "Who told you about Lily?" He didn't sound upset, merely cautious and curious.

"Jordan."

Logan slowly closed his lap top and turned his full attention onto his only daughter. "Wallace must of told him about the movie that they're doing."

Lucy nodded. She sat forward in her chair, "Well? Who was she?'"

Logan smiled distantly, his eyes sad. "Lily was a friend of your mother's and mine. Best friend to your mother and she was my girlfriend."

Lucy wrinkled her nose, it was weird to think of anyone else with her father before her mom.

"She was also Uncle Duncan's sister," He continued, "She was killed-"

"14 years ago next month, I know." Lucy nodded, "How did she die?"

Logan didn't answer right away. He looked deeply at Lucy, asking her to hear him out. "Lily was an incredibly wild girl. Loving, fun, but also careless and uninhibited. She never understood that there were consequences to her actions."

"What happened to her?"

"She had- well-" He seemed to struggle for appropriate words. "She played with fire and she got burned. Badly. She was killed by a man who had gotten angry with her, after she had stolen tapes from him."

"Tapes?" Lucy wondered, Logan gave her a look and she understood, "_Oh_ sex tapes."

"Yep. And things were bad for a long time after her death. Your mother and I along with Duncan and Lily were best friends. We used to call ourselves the Fab Four. We should have stuck together after he death, but instead… Well, I can't ever apologize enough to Veronica enough for that."

"Mom?"

"Duncan and I turned our back on her. She was alone for a long time. It changed her into a different person. But it gave her motivation to find the truth of what happened to Lily."

"Who killed her?" She asked again.

"My father." He said flatly. "Aaron Echolls."

Logan glanced at his watch, he stood up and held out a hand to her before she could react, "Your mother is going to be home soon. Before she gets here, do you want to see some pictures of her and Lily?"

"You can't just leave me with a cliffhanger like that! You father killed her, my grandfather? Eww! She made sex tapes with him?" Lucy rambled, "That's gross! Lily sounds like a total-"

"Lucy." Her father interrupted warningly, "Lily was simply Lily. You can't judge her, she was just how she was. Do you want to see the pictures or not?"

Lucy nodded. She got up quickly and followed her father out into her parents bedroom.

Later on that night, when Lucy was comfortably in her bed. Logan poured a glass of wine for himself and his wife.

"She asked about Lily?" Veronica sighed and took a sip of her wine. Logan set his glass down and loosely wrapped his arms around her. "What did you tell her?"

"A summery. She wants to know more."

"Of course she does. She wants to know everything." Veronica groaned tilting her head forward so it lay on Logan's head.

"Sounds like someone I know." He chuckled. "What do you want to tell her?"

Veronica deliberated. "Everything? She should know about Lily. I don't know why we haven't had this conversation before."

Logan shrugged and released Veronica. "We could always just let her see the movie, speaking of which. I have a new project. You wanna read the first chapter?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about spelling and grammer... Be kind I'm 14 and this is my first VM fanfic... Nah just kidding, be brutal if you want to...<strong>


End file.
